Back To Health
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Kai gets surprised attacked by the Dai-Li and winds up becoming bed-ridden because of bruised (originally broken but healed by Kya) ribs, Jinora acts as his personal attendant by his bedside until he gets better. Blaming herself that he got hurt, Kai reassures Jinora that it wasn't her fault at all. Leading up to a very intimate moment. A Kainora fluff story, Read & Review!


Back To Health

Jinora sat at Kai's bedside as she held his hand softly, with tears threatening to break through her vision she kept her focus on the Airbending Orphan that she was in love with.

Kai was attacked by members of an undercover group of Dai-Li soldiers who had tracked Kai down to kidnap and take him back to the Earth Queen for questioning. Kai put up a fight and managed to defeat the members of the Dai-Li, but he had gotten several broken ribs in the process. It wasn't until later that Jinora had discovered Kai's body in the streets while out doing chores that she had discovered that he was hurt this badly.

Kya saw Jinora's tear pained face as she came inside the medical room to check up on Kai, "Oh sweetheart... Don't look so upset. Kai will be just fine."

"I should have gone out with him when he asked me to walk with him...I could have done something to stop this from happening." Jinora replied back in a shaken up voice, "If I was there I could have fought the Dai-Li soldiers with him."

Kya hugged Jinora close to her, "There is nothing that you could have done Jinora. Even if you were there to help fight the Dai-Li with Kai, he'd still would have sustained injuries. And who knows what he would have done to protect you if you'd fallen to the hands of the Dai-Li."

"Jinora..." Kai finally croaked after being passed out for 4 hours, "Are you there?"

Jinora held Kai's hand tightly, "I'm right besides you Kai...You're alright now. I found you in the streets and Auntie Kya is taking care of you."

"I can't breathe at...all. It hurts to much to...talk ...too long..." Kai tried to chuckle as he turned his head to Jinora to gaze into her eyes.

Kya sighed, "Of course it'd be hard for you to breathe, I managed to heal your broken ribs but they're still bruised. You'll have trouble for a while."

"Yeah? Well...Thanks Kya." Kai replied back to her with a weakened smile.

Kya nodded her head and gave the two young Airbenders a soft smile, "You know what? You two remind me of my mother & father when they were younger. So in love at such a young age that it was destiny that they met or Jinora wouldn't even be alive right now."

That made both Kai and Jinora blush to the color of a tomato, making Kya laugh at their embarrassment in a affectionate way.

"I'll be back in a couple hours to do another check up on Kai's condition. In the meantime, continue to help Kai get better by exchanging the water pads on his head every time they get warmer and help him feed alright? Good. I'll see you two later, Tenzin is trying to keep Korra from assassinating the Earth Queen and I got to be there to help him." Kya chuckled as she left the room to the two young Airbenders.

After a while of silence, Jinora finally tried to speak to Kai but to her amazement and shock, Kai started to try and get up from bed. Resulting in a pained grunt and a short fall back onto his back on the bed.

Jinora shook her head disapprovingly, "Kai what are you doing? You heard Auntie Kya, you have bruised ribs that are still healing."

"I wanted...To try my luck...at sitting up. Guess it didn't work as well as I thought I would huh?" Kai replied back to her with a soft smile.

But he saw that Jinora's tears were starting to come back again and that made him try his luck again to get up into a sitting position on the bed. Which to both of their surprise was a success.

Lifting his hand up to her cheek, Kai gazed into her eyes and asked sincerely, "Why are you crying?"

With her lip trembling Jinora answered, "I'm crying because I couldn't do anything to save you from the Dai-Li...I could have lost you today and I would've never known you were gone because I wasn't there by your side like I should have been..."

"It's not your fault that the Dai-Li attacked me Jinora, It's the Earth Queen's fault for attacking me. They've been tracking us down for a while from what I gathered during my fight with them and it was only a matter of time...Before they caught at least one of us to...Torture and question." Kai told Jinora in a caring attitude and with a little mustered up strength he leaned his forehead onto hers affectionately.

Gazing into her eyes and making sure that she was paying attention to what he was about to say, Kai finally admitted: "I'm just glad that the person they caught up to was me and not you. I wouldn't know what to do if you were in my situation that I'm in right now... Probably something stupid that's for sure."

"Probably." Jinora agreed softly as they both started to laugh softly at their shared joke and stopped once they realized the close proximity they were to each other.

Jinora blushed, "Kai...There is something that I want to talk to you about later once you're better."

But Jinora couldn't say anything more as Kai leaned in with as much strength as he can without hurting himself and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss that Jinora has read in her books or seen performed by the other couples around her. It was a soft and tender kiss that was filled with such affection that it made her melt in his soft embrace. Returning his affection, Jinora kissed him back and they stayed like that for the longest time.

When they finally broke apart, Kai smiled as he couldn't sit up any longer and fell back onto the bed. "Did that give you my answer to what you were going to ask me later?" Kai asked as he gazed back up at the smiling and blushing Jinora.

"Yeah. It did actually and I'm glad that you feel the same way about me that I do about you." Jinora replied as she leaned over and kissed Kai quickly on the lips again in fear that someone was gonna walk in any second.

Kai rubbed his nose against hers when she was still close to his face, "Jinora, I've felt the same way since the moment we met."

To this, Jinora smiled and throughout the rest of the afternoon she continued to change the water pads on Kai's head and continued giving him quick kisses on the lips. Nursing the Airbender she loved back to health.


End file.
